User blog:CHAOS FANTAZY/And A Welcome To Myself
'Sup? CHAOS_FANTAZY here; just rolled into town this morning. Never really been part of a wiki-type fanbase, so not really sure if this'll work out. I've been a fan of video games since a very young age. My favorites are the types that are either interesting to play or provide a great challenge. Specifically, I enjoy Mega Man quite a lot. Besides that, I am quite a keen writer, I love to design characters (I've designed over sixty of them), and I enjoy the Mega Man style of spriting so much that I've learned it (I consider myself decent at it, anyway). But enough about me; we're here to talk about my Wreck-It Ralph characters. I have four of them—well, more like three-and-a-half—and considering my lack of real art skills and the fact that I plan on doing nothing with them yet, I find it an unsafe move to make pages for any of them. In total, we have the three Game-Changers, and a half-baked Sugar Rush character (No pun intended). Why do so many people like to design Sugar Rush characters, anyway, if you don't mind me asking? Is there like something in their design that I don't see that makes them so ridiculously appealing to design and draw? Seriously, like 90% of all Wreck-It Ralph FCs I see are from Sugar Rush. But enough about that, I'm getting distracted. On to the Game-Changers! Deployed to the arcade by a nameless, faceless hacker, this team of three programs does exactly what their team name says—invade games and change them. CoNSTANCY, the eldest program, has the objective of making a game more difficult; GLiTCH, corrupting a game's code; and SCRaTCH, the latest, deleting code out right. CoNSTANCY is a humanoid-robotic figure—or, more accurately, he is a human that resembles a Robot. He stands fairly tall amongst most characters, and he bears a glowing green armor that seems to be a cross between Mega Man's and TRON's. One of his arms is not an arm, but a plasma blaster, which can be rapidly fired to destroy opponents easily. As aforementioned, his skill is making a game more difficult, either by making the enemies stronger, weakening the player...or appearing as a boss battle himself. GLiTCH is the only Game-Changer that is fully robotic. His head slightly resembles a radio, and beneath that barely anything at all can be made out due to glitch disturbance. People see it as a dark blue hemisphere. Due to his lack of limbs (In his normal state, anyway), GLiTCH is capable of hovering in the air, and he can also summon detached hands should he actually need to grab something. If he sustains enough damage, the glitch disturbance will fade, revealing a skeletal gray robotic body, and he will be additionally vulnerable. GLiTCH's code is completely corrupt, and he can spread it with ease—in fact, simply being attacked or touched by him will do damage to one's code. SCRaTCH's assignment is deleting game code, and he takes that quite literally—in essence, he is an assassin. His physique is average in every way, and he is as swift as he is strong. He wears a black bodysuit and a black cloak, designed to blend into the shadows. He wears dark red gloves with a nasty added twist—attached are bright red blades, which are his tools of the trade. Being slashed by SCRaTCH deletes part of one's code, and this is his method for killing. It takes only so many hits for one to be completely gone. Despite how negative they sound, the Game-Changers are not inherently evil. Their shady deployer designed them with the intent of rendering their target games more interesting or challenging to play, not leaving the arcade in ruin. Even the murderer SCRaTCH was built with this intent—wouldn't your next game of Street Fighter be more interesting if you couldn't use the Hadoken move? The error in their ways is in the way they interpret their directive, and even then CoNSTANCY is far more civil after the game is over than his brothers. Until they can be stopped and organized, however, they are a constant threat to the arcade. Lastly and probably leastly, I have the child from Sugar Rush. Collectively named Tranzner Delekasey by Alpha-Lonewolf and I, he's based off of angel food and devil's food. Normally, he is simply incredibly benevolent; a true good sport, he doesn't care about winning nearly as much as everyone else. He cares about others a lot, to the point where if someone was injured on the track, he would gladly stop to help them. His kart, named "Sweet Seraphim," is a cloudy white dreamy car that glides very lightly and gracefully and turns on a dime. However, if he sustains enough hits on the racetrack, Tranzner will get more and more focused on the race, until eventually he is pushed over the edge and triggers a dramatic transformation in his attitude—suddenly a speed demon, he will focus on blazing past everyone and claiming first all for himself. This also triggers a change in his cart, changing its makeup from "angel" to "devil." Its gracefulness and streamlined form gives way to one that is cold and simple, but incredibly effective at going straight forward. In this state, his kart has one of the highest top speeds and acceleration rates in the game—but he only spends a certain time at his top speed before finally cooling down and reverting to his angelic form. Well, that's that; that's the end of my character spiel. Comments on design are vastly appreciated, and I do look forward to hearing what you have to say. Category:Blog posts